As a Family
by a-perfect-melody
Summary: And together they are the Golden Trio, running, flying, soaring.


**As** **a Family**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and accept no credit towards it.**

 **Cover art from Pinterest!**

 **Warning: there is actually no bad language in here for once but there** _ **is**_ **shameful amounts of angst so...you've been warned.**

.

.

 _"There are some things you can't share without ending up liking one another and knocking out a twelve foot mountain troll is one of them."_

 _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_

.

.

The Golden Trio starts when a small, skinny orphan with untidy dark hair and a tall, redheaded pureblood with bright blue eyes rescue The Brightest Witch of Her Age from a troll in the bathroom.

And, in that moment, the world changes.

He is fiercely loyal and terribly funny and extremely protective and she is wonderfully clever and perfectly rational and extraordinarily gifted and he is awfully brave and spectacularly daring and magnificently heroic and together they are the Golden Trio, running, flying, soaring.

 _We can be beautiful, darlings._

They love each other as family should and for a green eyed orphan with a scar on his forehead, a youngest son always somehow shifted to the side, and a introverted bookworm who has never quite got the hang of making friends, this beautifully broken family is their small piece of heaven.

They are the talk of the school, the teachers, their classmates- and they are Harry, Ron, and Hermione solving mysteries and getting into trouble and fighting off monsters and maybe they shouldn't have to because they're _children_ but they do it all the same and their friendship survives through the unthinkable.

In first year, Ron sacrifices himself to a giant chessboard, Hermione stops them from getting poisoned, and Harry fights off Professor Quirrell and saves the Philosopher's Stone-

And they're eleven.

In second year, Ron braves the spiders to find out information, Hermione discovers the truth about the monster of Slytherin, and Harry kills the Basilisk and saves Ginny Weasley-

And they're twelve.

In third year, Ron suffers a broken leg to warn his friends, Hermione uses a Time-Turner to set things right, and Harry casts his first patronus and rescues Sirius Black-

And they're thirteen.

In fourth year, Ron swallows his pride and finds his loyalty, Hermione stays up all night researching spells, and Harry competes in the Triwizard Tournament, duels with Lord Voldemort and brings Cedric Diggory's dead body back to his parents-

And they're fourteen.

In fifth year, Ron's family is put in grave danger, Hermione sets up the DA despite Professor Umbridge, and Harry takes them all to the Ministry, watches his godfather get murdered in front of his eyes, and is possessed by the man who slaughtered his parents-

And they're fifteen.

In sixth year, Ron is poisoned by the person trying to kill Albus Dumbledore and still fights ferociously in the The Battle of the Astronomy Tower, Hermione experiences her first heart break and duels Death Eaters while Harry is Horcrux hunting, and Harry finds a horcrux through great difficulty and stares in horror as his hero and mentor is killed by his teacher and he can't do _anything_ -

And they're sixteen.

In seventh year, Ron destroys the third horcrux and watches his brother die and sees his best friend's dead body, Hermione is ambushed with Harry at Godric's Hollow and gets tortured by Bellatrix at Malfoy Manor and still doesn't give up, and Harry deals with multiple friends' death and discovers that he must sacrifice himself and almost loses-

And they're seventeen.

And so beautifully broken.

The Golden Trio- a hurricane of laughter and jokes and spells and quidditch and Hogsmeade trips and unwavering loyalty and best friends and horcrux hunts and invisibility cloaks and Marauders maps and Deathly Hallows and sacrifice and being together- they're just _children_.

The Battle of Hogwarts breaks them more than anything.

Friends drop like flies and the killing curse lights up the sky in pretty shades of green and the air smells thickly of blood and burning flesh and the trauma cracks their skulls like a thousand shards of glass.

They hold each other close when the battle finally ceases.

Maybe nobody else can see the tears pooling in his green eyes or see the way her body shakes uncontrollably or notice how he won't stop running his hands through his bright red hair but they're there for each, as always, like usual, and as they stand there, arms wrapped around each other in a desperate plea, they know that they have finally found home.

And it's as beautiful as anyone could ever imagine.

.

.

 **Fin. So, did you like it? It's very angsty (I seem to specialise in that at the moment) but not overly tragic (like some of my others stories I could mention- cough, cough, Burning Away, cough, cough).**

 **Anyway, I know that Harry was the leader of the DA but technically Hermione was the one who started it all and got everyone to sign their names which is why I put that for the fifth year paragraph.**

 **As always, reviews are much appreciated and I hope you all have a great day/night!**

 **Xx**


End file.
